


Двое не спят

by Humano_Xama



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Garruk's Curse, Ixalan, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humano_Xama/pseuds/Humano_Xama
Summary: Джейс заблудился в джунглях Иксалана и в собственном сознании. Гаррук борется с проклятием, привязавшим его к болотам. Встретятся ли они снова?..





	Двое не спят

Он не спит.  
Крохотная полянка в ночном лесу и маленький костерок на ней.   
Исполинские деревья в кромешной тьме джунглей тесно обступили клочок земли. Гигантские стволы переплетаются кронами высоко во мраке. Неба над полянкой нет, лишь непроницаемый покров ветвей и лиан.  
Огонь горит вяло и неровно из-за духоты и влажной жары, несмотря на то, что стоит ночь. Кажется, что от него вокруг становится еще темнее.  
Джейс смог насобирать для костра только гнилых трухлявых веток, но кое-как высушил их, вытянув из них воду при помощи магии. Он сам не понял, была ли это магия телекинеза или воды.   
Он сидит на упавшем стволе, заросшем мелкими упругими листочками-паразитами. Уперев локти в колени и положив подбородок на руки, маг разума смотрит на боязливый огонек. Отросшие волосы падают ему на лицо. С волос в глаза сыплется соль, он моргает, но становится еще больнее. Губы разъело соком плодов, которые он собрал днем. Его до сих пор от них мутит, но это лучше, чем терять силы от голода.  
Джейс все не может расстаться со своей одеждой, хотя она постепенно расползается прямо на нем, выгорает на солнце и покрывается подпалинами, когда маг каждый вечер пытается совладать со слабым, но непокорным огоньком. Он не помнит, что огонь — враждебная ему стихия, и раньше бы поразился, сумей он овладеть хотя бы прикладным умением разводить костер. Теперь он это делает, хоть и не без труда. Но Джейс лишился способности удивляться чему-то вне своего собственного разума.  
Правый рукав его рубашки давно оторвался вместе с воротом. Горячий и сырой ночной воздух липнет к воспаленной от солнечного ожога коже. На плече припухли несколько саднящих царапин. Джейс сбрасывает почти развалившиеся сапоги и протягивает изуродованные, стертые ноги к огню. Это привычка откуда-то издалека его памяти, потому что этот костерок не способен ни высушить, ни согреть, но ему все равно становится чуть легче.  
Внезапно Джейс чувствует, как темнота колышется возле его шеи. Ночной мотылек размером с небольшую птицу зависает на лету и пробует хоботком его кожу. Хоботок внезапно резко колет его чуть ниже мочки уха. Джейс вскакивает и разгребает ладонями влажный воздух почти как воду, отгоняя невесомого насекомого... вампира? Кажется, когда пьют кровь, это называется именно так.  
А вокруг шумят ночные джунгли. В темноте, со всех сторон разом, кто-то шепчет, ропщет, постукивает и ритмично, болезненно вскрикивает. Звуки не затихают ни на мгновение, то откатывая назад от полянки, то подступая ближе. Ночью, в непроглядном мраке, ожило все, что пряталось днем под корнями, в дуплах, в болотном иле и в оплетенных лианами каменных россыпях. Пахнет гнилыми фруктами, кровью, стоячей водой и нектаром ночных орхидей.  
Где-то на краю сознания мага медленно, словно увесистая рыба в слишком маленькой заводи, ворочается воспоминание. Когда-то, неимоверно давно, к нему в город из леса пришел человек, охотник. Он сначала обвинял Джейса в чем-то, потом они подрались, потом он расспрашивал мага разума, а потом просил помощи. Он-то точно знает, как выжить в ночном лесу. С ним Джейс не боялся бы ничего. Но его нет. Ничего и никого больше нет.  
Джейс смотрит на огонь, но вскоре перестает видеть его. Он не спит и не бодрствует.   
Ему не страшно. Самое ужасное, самое пугающее находится не во тьме джунглей, а в его голове.   
Это не змея, не ягуар, не динозавр и даже не крохотная ядовитая лягушка, которую можно нечаянно выпить вместе с водой.   
Это пустота.

***

Он не спит.   
Крохотная полянка в ночном лесу и маленький костерок на ней.  
Но, если приглядеться, это вовсе не ночь, а сумрачный день, не твердая земля, а трясина, и этот костер никого не греет. Прямо среди воды, выступившей из-под ила, трепещет призрачный синеватый огонь. Болотный газ со свистом вырывается на поверхность и горит над сумеречной топью тошнотворным бледным пламенем.  
Тяжелая ладонь накрывает огонек. Но зловонный газ булькает под пальцами, просачивается между ними и снова вспыхивает синим.  
Гаррук с трудом выпрямляется и плетется прочь по бедра в густой тине, выбирается на берег и уходит в чащу.  
Заболоченный лес следит за Гарруком негаснущими огнями — блуждающим свечением, гнилушками, чьими-то зелеными глазами среди ветвей и луной в вышине. Луна ужаснее всего. Ее уход и приход возвещает новые мучения.  
Проклятие овладело Гарруком.  
Когда луна закатывается пережидать день, и тьма в лесу превращается в сумрак, Гаррук бредет и бредет, не останавливаясь, наворачивает круги по чащобе, растаптывая бледную поросль, пугая змей и давя грибные гроздья на земле. На ходу он перехватывает то умирающую водяную крысу, то несколько едких ягод, и съедает их. Не останавливаясь, он зачерпывает в горсть воду из-под своих ног и пьет. Стоит ему задержаться на одном месте хоть на несколько мгновений, как вены на его теле начинают вздуваться лиловыми протоками. На коже его рук и ног открываются десятки отверстий, похожих на крохотные жадные рты, и жилы его тела выползают из них и устремляются в гниль под ногами, в черную воду, в сырую древесину. Его плоть всасывает через них отвратительную сущность гиблой земли — вонючую, водянистую грязь.  
Остановка в монотонном выматывающем пути грозит Гарруку врастанием в лесное болото. Каждый раз, останавливаясь, чтобы не терять человеческого подобия, справить нужду, он потом силой выдирает свои вены из-под коры и из-под кочек, и они с ноющей болью, разбрызгивая темную жижу, медленно втягиваются обратно под кожу.  
Дни страшны, но ночи еще страшнее.  
Луна выбирается обратно на небо, на болото падают лучи ее сияния, и Гаррук чувствует страшное плотское желание. Он готов идти дальше, но не может — ноги тяжелеют, и он не способен сделать ни шага. Его вены успокаиваются, но тяжкая кровь приливает к бедрам, в ушах шумит, и лунный свет меркнет в глазах. Он избавляет себя от напряжения непослушными руками, и его тело исторгает из себя всю ту же отвратительную черную жижу, которая, возвращаясь в болото, днем снова попадет в его кровь. Всю ночь Гаррук терзает себя снова и снова, не находя настоящего удовлетворения. В те мгновения, когда водянистая болотная гниль мучительными толчками проливается на землю, он страдает не только от болезненных спазмов, но и от собственной памяти. Помимо своей воли бывший охотник как наяву видит обнаженную бледную кожу, покрытую узорами, упавшие на лицо пряди темных волос, из-под которых чуждой магией мерцают глаза...   
Гаррук не подходит к своей лесной хижине, огибая ее за много десятков шагов. Он давно прогнал прочь Зверя, и тот нехотя ушел, то и дело озираясь на лесного человека и цепляя рогами ветки.   
На грани ночного и дневного безумия, в мгновение просветления, Гаррук вспоминает, как в самом начале своего недуга он пришел в город к магу-всезнайке, и как тот оказался последним, кто не боялся его.  
Если это когда-нибудь кончится, они встретятся снова.

***

Двое не спят.  
Крохотная полянка в ночном лесу и маленький костерок на ней.  
Гаррук никогда не разводит большой огонь, чтобы не случилось лесного пожара. Иной раз он прекрасно обходился и без костра, в те времена, когда еще не был проклят. Сейчас же, когда черные чары развеялись, его тянет к теплу живого пламени.   
Джейс, вернувшись из Иксалана, впервые по своей воле проводит ночь в лесу, и держится на удивление спокойно. В чаще ухает сова, в кустах шуршат обитатели подлеска, на траве выступает роса, но это не идет ни в какое сравнение с кошмаром джунглей. Это обыкновенный лес, он не враждебен, и здесь есть, с кем погреться у огня.  
Двое магов сидят бок о бок на бревне и смотрят на огонь.  
Чуть поодаль от них прилег Зверь, изредка фыркая и ворочаясь. Зверь решил присмотреть за шлемом и топором лесного человека, которые сложены у бревна и сегодня ему не понадобятся. Рядом небрежно брошен потрепанный синий плащ. Зверь принюхался к нему и понял, что эта вещь ничем не страшна.  
Гаррук шумно отпивает пару глотков из глубокой плошки и передает ее Джейсу. Посудину, казавшуюся в руке охотника совсем небольшой, маг разума вынужден принимать обеими ладонями. При свете огня Джейс видит, что в мутной жидкости плавают полуразжеванные дикие ягоды. В нос ударяет кислый запах бражки. Джейс старается не думать, как Гаррук готовил это угощение, но понимает, что тот делится лучшим, что есть в его доме. Зажмурившись и не дыша, он двумя руками подносит плошку ко рту и пьет. Но на вкус напиток оказывается не таким уж отвратительным, лишь немного щиплет язык. Гаррук одобрительно кивает.  
И голова, и ноги мага разума вскоре становятся одновременно тяжелыми и легкими. Он опускает посудину на колени и приваливается к Гарруку.  
Тот качает головой и забирает у мага разума плошку. Но Джейс уже дремлет, уткнувшись в его плечо.  
Охотник встает и легко берет Джейса на руки. Проклятие еще не до конца покинуло его тело, и он боится, что причинит боль городскому магу своими объятиями. Но он просто входит в свою хижину у полянки, опускает заснувшего Джейса на широкую лежанку, застеленную шкурами и грубыми одеялами, и сам ложится рядом.  
Зверь следует за ними и устраивается дремать у постели.  
Джейс во сне берется за ладонь Гаррука и подсовывает ее себе под голову.   
Гаррук еле дышит и не шевелится, чтобы не разбудить Джейса. Он пытается уснуть и сам, но ему не спится под крышей. Тогда он осторожно высвобождает руку и хочет поцеловать мага разума на ночь, но не решается. Вместо этого охотник подносит к губам лишь свою собственную ладонь, пахнущую волосами городского мага, и целует ее.  
Джейс безвольно раскинулся на лежанке. Он спит.  
Охотник бережно накрывает Джейса одним одеялом, а другое выносит на полянку. Костер почти догорел, но возле него все еще тепло. Гаррук стелит одеяло на землю и похлопывает себя по колену, зовя Зверя.  
Зверь появляется в дверях хижины, но медлит. Гаррук, подумав, машет ему рукой и укладывается.  
В разрыве лесного полога над полянкой видны огромные звезды и отсвет луны, которая больше не пугает Гаррука. Он спит.  
А Зверь возвращается на нагретое место у постели чужака. Стереги, передал ему лесной человек, но Зверь не смог понять, нужно ли стеречь незнакомца или стеречь от незнакомца.  
Так Зверь и слушает сонное дыхание гостя, и до рассвета одним глазом спит, другим бдит.


End file.
